With A Little Help From My Friends
With A Little Help From My Friends - песня британской группы The Beatles с альбома Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band, вышедшего в 1967 году. ВНИМАНИЕ! В ЭТОМ ТЕКСТЕ УПОМИНАЕТСЯ ИЛИ ОПИСЫВАЕТСЯ УПОТРЕБЛЕНИЕ НАРКОТИКОВ! ОН МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ НЕДОПУСТИМ ДЛЯ ДЕТЕЙ. Песня структурирована как диалог. Темы - дружба, человеческие отношения. Перед прослушиванием * to sing out of tune '''- петь фальшиво, мимо нот * to '''stand up - встать * to walk out on (smb) - уйти (от кого-то) * to lend (smb) one's ears - послушать (кого-то), прислушаться, обратить внимание [оригинал этого выражения - в английском переводе пьесы "Юлий Цезарь" Уильяма Шекспира; в одной из сцен персонаж несколько раз повторяет обращение: "Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ears!"] * to sing out of key '''- петь фальшиво, мимо нот * to '''get by - держаться, перебиваться, не бедствовать * to get high - получать удовольствие / употреблять наркотики или психотропные вещества * by the end of the day - к концу дня * I'm on my own - я сам по себе / я одинок * at first sight - с первого взгляда * to turn out the light - выключить свет Послушать песню на Яндекс.Музыке Текст What would you think if I sang out of tune? Would you stand up and walk out on me? Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song And I'll try not to sing out of key Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends What do I do when my love is away? Does it worry you to be alone? How do I feel by the end of the day? Are you sad because you're on your own? No, I get by with a little help from my friends Mm, get high with a little help from my friends Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends Do you need anybody? I need somebody to love Could it be anybody? I want somebody to love Would you believe in a love at first sight? Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time What do you see when you turn out the light? I can't tell you, but I know it's mine Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends Mm, get high with a little help from my friends Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends Do you need anybody? I just need someone to love Could it be anybody? I want somebody to love Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends Oh, I get high with a little help from my friends Yes, I get by with a little help from my friends With a little help from my friends Категория:Songs Категория:Pop songs Категория:Stand up Категория:Walk out on Категория:Lend ears Категория:Get by Категория:Get high Категория:On my own